


USHI

by Beequinox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating, F/M, Food Sex, Honey, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Kitchen Sex, Phone Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, So much eating, Somnophilia, Spanking, alltheeating, chicken ples, hungy, i dont even cook why i talk so much about food, i dunno what i put in here it 6 am, iwashungry, oh somno, so sstupid, spank me baby, strawberrys, why am i obsessed w strawberrys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox
Summary: I think I was hungry...THEIR BOTH SO STUPIDDiscord name: Beequinox
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	USHI

You stepped hesitantly into the large event room. Clear windows framed the walls, allowing the light to pour out into the night.

Taking a couple seconds to scan the crowd you decide that yes this night was going to be very boring. As far as you could tell it was a sea of the older generations.

Dismissing the idea of chattering politics with the silver foxes you teetered over to the tables lined with food. The white heels you’d rushed to shove your feet into were already torturously painful. 

Quickly shoveling the food onto a plate and then into your mouth. The fancy food was the main reason you’d agreed to come in place of your father. 

You slowly made your way down the line of gourmet treats, picking and choosing the best ones.

“I love your dress.” an elegant looking white haired girl had walked up behind you while you were busy stuffing your face.

“Thanks! It has pockets!” You beamed, spinning around to face her you shoved your hands into the pockets sewn into the sides of the poofy red vintage dress to show her. 

She had a nice smile and exuded a calm aura. Wearing a long emerald green dress with elbow length gloves, she fit in looking very classy. 

You spent the next ten minutes with her discussing the sexisim of the pocket industry while chowing down on the gourmet snacks. 

“Oh, looks like the auction’s starting soon.” she gave a small wave goodbye before rushing over to an excited brunette with pigtails who had been wildly gesturing at her from across the room. 

Following suit you made your way over to get a bidding paddle. The chatter of the crowd around you filled your head. Despite there being so many voices you couldn’t make out a single sentence. Unfamiliar names and numbers were thrown around with ease. 

You couldn’t remember what your father had said the auction was for, just him telling you to go spend some money in his stead.

You shrugged, deciding to just by the most expensive looking thing and call it a night. Plopping into a seat at the back you waited for the auction to start. 

It didn’t take long for the curtains on the stage to pull back, revealing a line up of men. You blinked, guess that's why Dad had you go in his place. You scrunched your nose, scowling while you listened to the announcer spout off the details of the auction. 

Funding for new facilities and what not, hoping to encourage the younger generation to get into sports. Some major team had gotten together to support the charity and were selling themselves off for a day. 

The auctioneer quickly got into introducing the team. You watched each member get introduced and bid on. You weren’t going to bother bidding, you didn’t fancy the idea of wasting a day on some random man. Well at least you didn’t, up until he stepped forward. 

Short olive hair, tanned skin and a steeled gaze with little care for what fell under it. You recognized him from one of the volleyball matches that you’d let your father drag you to. You remembered it fondly, being one of the very few matches you’d ever enjoyed being at.

It was amazing to watch passionate players even if you didn’t understand or care for the game. The other players' faces were all blurry and forgotten but he was still clearly cut into your mind.

Fierce eyes staring down the enemy, his powerful spikes breaking through all defenses. Even though his team had ultimately lost you were still mesmerized by them. It was the only game you’d ever properly watched before.

You sighed, dad did tell you to spend money to support the charity after all.

Raising your paddle, you mouthed your price silently. The auctioneer blinked, staring at you for a few seconds before slamming his hand down on the podium.

“Sold to the miss in red for one point five million!” 

You stood, walking down the aisle to the desk at the back of the room. Pulling out a cheque you quickly scribbled down the payment along with your information before promptly leaving. No longer interested in watching the rest of the auction. 

You leaned against the side of your moving van, hiding from the bright sun in the shade the large vehicle provided . Pushing the brim of your straw hat up to look at the figure walking up your drive, You stepped forward to meet him. You grabbed his hand in one swift movement, violently shaking it up and down with great enthusiasm.

“I’m (Y/N), but I’m sure you could of figured that out yourself. You’re name’s Ushijima right, I think that’s what they said at the auction. I don’t know I wasn’t really listening.” you spun around, chatting happily while you made your way back to the van. “You mind if I call ya Ushi.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged, following a step behind you.

Pulling open the van door you gestured for him to get in the passenger seat. “I hope you're ready to work today Ushi, I totally forgot to put a day aside for you so I’m going to be using you as manual labor. Don’t think too bad of me, I did pay a lot of money for today. I’m sure you don’t mind do you?” you grinned, tossing an apple into his lap as you quickly slid into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. “We’re going to be busy~ They said I could do whatever I want within legal limits.” 

You quickly reached your first destination with only a small amount of speeding involved. Pointing out landmarks and gossiping about the people nearby, as you drove past them.

A sizable farm sat before you, a small farmhouse to the left and a large worn down but intact barn dead ahead. Pretty green foliage covered every inch of the spacious fields that laid just behind the barn. 

Parking in front of the barn you hopped out of the van and sprinted to the farmhouse. Pounding on the front door before jumping back over the rail of the porch, beelining it for the barn. 

“Come on grab the door! Quick! Quick! Help me open it!” You gestured to the large barn door full of holes before you grabbed the handle and started pulling against the heavy weight. Large arms suddenly appeared around you, you squealed in surprise and jumped backwards only to smash into a hard chest and release the heavy door from your grip. 

You squeezed your eyes shut ready for the loud crash of wood against wood when it fell closed. Dread filled you, the idea of being stuck outside the barn again did not seem very welcoming. Especially not when you had Ushi to take care of.

You opened them again after a second of silence to see two hands had caught the door when you dropped it.

Craning your neck you looked up to see Ushi’s face barely a hair's breadth away from you. You could feel his breath fanning over your face, and if he leaned down just a little...Your face blazed red. If he felt anywhere near as awkward as you, he didn’t show it. His blank stoic expression yet to break.

“Good job.” You quickly ducked under his arm, suddenly feeling very hot despite the cool breeze floating through. Turning around to help push open the door only to see him yank it open in one swift move. Your jaw dropped to the floor, that door had been the bane of your existence for years and he just- was that allowed.

Feeling very cheated, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside the barn just before a loud shot rang through just air. 

“Wait here.” you smoothed his shirt collar, standing on your toes to pat his head before poking your head out of the barn. Examining the new hole blasted into the old door, you should probably look into replacing it for the farmer considering most of the holes were from him shooting at you.

“It’s just me Mr. Fuko!” you waved at the thin old man standing on the porch of the house brandishing a shotgun. The second he saw you his stern expression broke into a wide smile. Throwing the firearm onto the small wicker loveseat he hobbled down the stairs of the porch.

“(Y/N)! Just who I was hoping to see!” He slung his arm over your shoulder, pulling you into his side as he walked towards the barn. “I think this last year has been the finest harvest we’ve had in a while. I set aside my best product just for you my dear.” he waved a hand in the air excited.

“You know that's what I love to hear Mr. Fuko.” You grinned up at the old man. He pushed your hat down over your eyes, his arm slipping from your shoulders as he walked ahead.

“I brought someone with me to help us pack the van.” you ran to catch up with him, skidding to a stop in front of the barn. You grabbed Ushi’s arm pulling him into view, patting his arm you beamed at Fuko. “Look Mr. Fuko! muscle! You can sit back and let him do the work for ya!” you bounced in place while Fuko looked Ushi up and down. 

Ushi’s expression still hadn’t changed but for what it was worth he gave a polite bow and introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.” It was only one line but it was better than nothing.

During the ride over he’d only really responded with one word answers and nods. Although you had gotten the impression he was actually listening despite the lack of response. While you didn’t set any expectations of him, you certainly weren’t expecting him to be as serious as he was.

“He’s better than the last twig you brought.” he grumbled, accepting your offering of free labor. “Where’d you get this one? Another friend of a friend? A cousin? Pull him off some street corner? How’d she rope you into workin’ huh?” Fuko peered at his face with a scowl, clearly ready to give the young man a tongue lashing at his first mistake.

“She bought me.” you couldn’t help but snort at the blunt response. 

“That is...yup that's true.” you shook your head laughing at the confused look on Fuko’s face. “Let's get to work!” Clapping your hands together you raced inside to grab the bins full of crops. 

Work went by quickly with Ushi’s help, what normally took two to three hours only took one thanks to him. Despite the distraction you provided by constantly shoving pieces of produce in his face for him to try, Ushi was a fast worker. Pretty soon the back was full to bursting and you were slamming the backdoors shut. Climbing into the driver's seat while Fuko was lecturing Ushi one more time.

Poor Ushi, Fuko hadn't been kind to him while you worked. He took it upon himself to criticize just about everything Ushi did.

“HURRY UP!” you leaned out the window, loudly smacking your hand against the side of the van. “USHI USHI! COME HERE! LETS GOOOO!” you practically hung by your waist out the window, swinging your arms around to grab his attention.

He bowed once while Mr. Fuko shook his head, patting him on the shoulder.

Walking up to the window he stared at you like you were a pebble on the side of the road.

“Ushi open your mouth.” you commanded, shoving a carrot in his mouth when he complied. “It's good right~ nice sweet flavour. That's a proper carrot for ya. People these days just don’t care about where their foods comin’ from. Even the rich folks like my pops, they just don’t invest.” You tutted your tongue, retreating back inside the car. “Come on, get in quick like!”

“Good food soothes the soul~” you hummed happily while Ushi walked around the car, opening the passenger door. You tilted your head looking at him, suddenly wondering what on earth would Fuko need to tell him.

“Hey, what did Mr. Fuko say to you?” you narrowed your eyes, giving Ushi a once over as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

“He told me to take care of you.” He gave you a blank stare waiting for you to start driving.

“And you didn’t…like say anything…about like...” you trailed off staring back, desperate to figure out how his sawdust filled brain allowed him to function. 

“I said I’d do my best.” he tilted his head slightly like he was also trying to figure out why you were acting like a dumbass. 

“...okay.” you jammed the key in the ignition, deciding it was easier just to let him do whatever the hell he wanted. 

“Well anyways, aren’t Mr. Fuko’s crops just like the most delicious things you’ve ever eaten! They're super yummy to cook too. Oh so delicious!”

Your first stop was the cute little coffee house to drop off a couple bins of lettuce, tomatoes and onions. Ushi had everyone swooning when he stepped out of the car. You suddenly felt very annoyed with his face, genetics just aren’t fair sometimes. 

Staff made the executive decision that they needed to stop what they were doing and watch him carry the heavy boxes into the back.

The next stop was the old folks home where you dropped half the load. All the old ladies congratulated you while the men gave love advice to Ushi. You couldn’t help but wonder if misunderstandings like this were a common occurrence for him. 

Normally you would’ve stayed longer but you were worried about what the men were putting into Ushi’s empty head.

Your last stop was the pretty cafe near the farmers market. Why they decided to get their produce from Fuko and not the farmers literally right next to them you never knew. Fuko said he knew their grandmother or something but it really didn’t make sense to you.

You’d just carried in the last boxes dropping them on the floor of the cafe’s kitchen when something flew into your back nearly knocking you off your feet. The cafe’s owner grabbed your shoulders shaking you violently while screeching her head off.

“WHYYYYY DIDN’T YOU MENTION HIM!” She grabbed your face, squishing your cheeks between her palms. “Just where did you find that fine ass man!”

“I bought him at an auction.”

“what…” her hands dropped from your face.

“I bought him for the day.” you shrugged. 

“That- that's so...I don’t even know.” she pinched the bridge of her nose, before shaking her head and turning back to you with a new glint in her eye. “What I’m getting from this is he’s single.”

“Oh um well yeah I- I guess so. Go wild.” you waved your hand in his direction dismissing her. You felt slightly uneasy about the situation, feeling a random urge to protect Ushi from the advances of random women but figured it wasn’t your place. Not to mention there would be no stopping her] once her mind was set on a handsome man.

She made to scurry off but screeched to a halt in the doorway. “Wait, what’s his name?”

“Uhhhh...Ushi.” you scratched your head trying to remember his full name, shrugging when nothing came to mind.

You frowned while watching her skip over to him, her shirt suddenly missing a button. You leaned against the counter, turning your head to look into the reflection of the microwave. You scrunch your face up into a scowl before morphing it to a pout.

You slapped your cheek gently, configuring your normal happy smile back onto your face. You wiped all uneasy feelings from your mind and stepped out of the kitchen just in time to see Ushi shake his head and walk out of the cafe. The owner pursed her lips watching him walk away. 

“He’s boring.” she huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. “Honestly those kinds of guys are the worst so lame. Why didn’t you mention how stale he was.” 

“What! Ushi’s a riot okay!” That was a lie, with anyone else you could see him being very boring but you enjoyed talking at him. “I’m going now.” you spun around abruptly.

Deciding that following Ushi seemed like more fun than staying here to listen to her whine you skipped out the door.

“Usssshi~” you spotted him leaning up against the car and sprinted over. Grabbing his wrist you pulled him towards the market next door. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry? You must be, after all that work.” you pointed towards some of the stalls. “They have really good fruit here. Do you like strawberries? They have the best strawberries!” you continued your chatter, telling him about all the stalls and products as you dragged him through the venue.

You stopped at several booths, buying whatever caught your eye. By the time you reached the stall you were originally aiming for you had a handwoven wicker basket filled to the brim with produce. “I should make dinner tonight~” you hummed happily while examining a particularly large jar of honey. Placing it alongside the other produce in the basket Ushi had somehow ended up carrying for you.

“Here here here! Ushi look look! Aren’t these the best looking strawberries you’ve ever seen.” you held a carton of strawberries up to his face, peering over them with an eager grin.

He looked down at them then up at you, nodding earnestly. “Yes, they look delicious.”

“RIGHT!” you squealed, bouncing up and down while you paid for the carton. 

“Let's go eat these by the car.” you held them high in the air like a trophy, pointing in the direction of the car as if you were a king ready to charge into battle.

You raced to the car with Ushi only a step behind you, his long legs easily keeping up with your short ones. You grinned internally at his following your antics without question.

You grabbed the basket from Ushi, shoving it into the back of the van before running to jump up and sit on the hood. 

“Here!” you leaned forward, pressing a strawberry against his lip. “Well! It's good right?” you chirped happily when he took a bite, practically bouncing on the hood while you waited for him to finish chewing. “Perfectly sweet yeah?” 

You watched him nod while swallowing, Adam's apple bobbing. Your mouth went dry when he stepped closer to stand in between your legs. you blinked, surprised by his sudden proximity. You moved to lean back when a red strawberry tapped against your mouth.

“Oh!” You opened your mouth taking a bite of the offering, letting the sweet juice burst over your tongue. You grinned ear to ear, humming while holding another strawberry up for him. 

Feeding him seems to have become your habit throughout the day. You found great joy in watching him eat, his cheeks full, munching away, it filled you with some weird satisfaction.

“You have juice on your lip.” You laughed, reaching up to wipe his lip with your thumb. You looked up and froze, his eyes were glued to your face, watching you with strange intensity.

You tried to yank your hand away, finally cluing into the awkward intimate moment you were sharing but he caught your hand before you could pull it away. Pressing it close against his cheek while his eyes bore into you. 

His tongue poked out to lash over your thumb before he took it between his lips, sucking gently. You blinked, mesmerized by the mouth wrapped around your finger. 

“Look! Remember when we did that.” a loud squeal interrupted your trance. Looking over you saw a small white haired woman with a stroller pulling on the arm of a blonde man, pointing at the two of you while she bounced up and down.

You burned bright red, pulling your hand from his grip you jumped down from the hood. 

“L- let’s go.” you pulled the brim of your hat down, trying to hide your flushed face. 

You crouched down beside the car trying to get your expression under control before you had to look at him again. 

Taking a deep breath you opened the car door only to slam it back shut. You spun around once giving a hard slap to your cheek before opening it again and climbing in.

The sun sat low over the buildings casting long shadows over the ground as you pulled onto your street. A sad wave of melancholy washed over you when you neared your house knowing that it meant the day was pretty much over.

You drummed your fingers against the wheel waiting for the two men standing in front of your gate to finish making out. 

Getting impatient you tapped your horn, poking your head out the window to give them an annoyed look. They rushed off, one pulling on the others arm while blushing furiously.

You glanced over at him while pulling in, fingers nervously twitching on the steering wheel.

“I- I know the days supposed to be over now but do you-” you scratched the back of your neck awkwardly. “Do you want to have dinner with me?” you blushed, staring at your hands twiddling away on the wheel.

There was a moment of silence that made your anxiety shoot through the roof. Obviously he wouldn’t want to stay longer then he’d have to. He was just here because you paid for him to be, he was probably annoyed all day and just hid it really well. God you were so stupid

“Okay.” so damn stu- wait what. You head whipped up to look at him, brain too busy rebooting to process what he said. 

“O- OH Alright! I’ll make something really delicious then!” you jumped out of the car with renewed excitement. Grabbing the food from the back you sprinted towards the house.

Bouncing excitedly by the door as you waited for him to join you. You kicked it open when he finally reached the porch, toeing off your shoes before racing to the kitchen.

You grabbed the apron of the hook by the door, quickly sliding it over your heading and tying it.

“Come! Come! You can sit at the counter while I make us some grub okay~” you hummed happily getting straight to work, eager to impress him with your amazing culinary skills.

You chattered away while flitting around the kitchen, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Telling him about the mindless gossip of the elderly at the folks home and about the strange conspiracy around why the cafe didn’t buy from the market beside them. Pulling ingredients from the basket you’d left on the counter as you babbled, happy to just have someone there with you. 

“You know you make pretty great company.” You grinned over your shoulder as you threw some garlic into your pan. “Even if you don’t talk alot.” Blowing on a spoon of sauce, you held it up to his mouth for him to taste. “Wish I could keep you longer…” You laughed, pausing for a second as you watched him taste it, your smile turning soft and sad. 

His eyes flicked over your face, examining you while the spoon was still stuck in his mouth.

In one quick motion he grabbed your hands, pulling you down to lean over the counter. His lips crashed against yours making you drop the spoon in surprise, it landed on the counter with a clatter.

You opened your mouth, letting him in with a soft grunt. His hands slipped from your wrist, one lacing itself between your fingers. While the other found its way into your hair pulling you closer.

His tongue worked its way between your lips, immediately exploring your mouth. You placed weight on your free hand, the strain in your back feeling very far away compared to him.

He pulled away after a few very long seconds, leaving you gasping for breath with trembling legs. 

He lifted your head, one hand under your chin as he examined you. His thumb gently brushed over your lip, pulling down on it. 

Releasing your lip he stood up and in two seconds crossed the island. Pressing you back against the counter with his arms boxing you in.

He crashed back down on you without a word and you followed suit. Standing on your toes to reach up and wrap your arms around his neck. 

Feeling like you were sitting on cloud nine you allowed yourself to follow his pace. Your tongues pushed against each other, wrapping together in some weirdly wonderful dance.

His hands slipped from the counter under your shirt, trailing over the skin of your hips and up your waist. He broke away from your lips to travel down your jaw to your neck, sucking on the skin under your ear. 

“Can I...keep you...” his words filled your mind with a dizzying fog. You blinked before nodding dumbly, not quite sure what he meant.

With that, he flicked the clasp of your bra pulling it off from under your shirt.

Hoisting you up by your hips he sat you on the counter. Bowing his head he started sucking on your breast over your shirt. 

His hands cupped you breasts under the shirt, thumb running over the unattended nipple making it perk up. His warm tongue lashed over the sensitive bud, sending shocks down your spine. You clenched your jaw, stifling any moans that dared to try and escape. 

You tilted your head back, eyes squeezed shut. Letting the pleasure run through you, a small squeak managing to make its way out when he pinched your nipple with his teeth. His tongue lolled over the bud as he rolled it between his teeth, the fabric of your shirt getting wetter with each passing second.

His hand left your breast, palm pressing flat against your stomach melding to the curves and rolls of your body as it ran down. 

His thumb flicked over the button of your jeans, pausing he looked up at you from your breast. A question dancing in his eyes, your damp shirt still in his mouth while he licked over the bud waiting for your answer.

“Do whatever you want...” You ran your hand through his hair while his fingers dove to remove your jeans.

His arm snaked around your back, lifting you up so he could yank your pants off. Letting them fall to the wood floor, your panties followed quickly. 

Grabbing the hem of your shirt he lifted it to your mouth. 

“Bite.” The raw power in his voice had you clenching, suddenly feeling incredibly empty. You bit down on your shirt, holding it so your breasts were just barely exposed but still accessible.

He grabbed your hips, pulling you to sit closer to the edge of the counter while his tongue resumed its worship on your breasts. 

His hips ground against you and you could feel a very large bulge press against your core.

Your muffled moans filled the room alongside his satisfied grunts as he pressed into you. His hands ran over your back, following the curves and divots of your body. 

Sucking on the underside of your breast he bit into the soft flesh forcing a hazy moan out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

One hand found its way to your aching clit. Sliding a thumb gently over it you bucked your hips into him. A stifled moan warbled through the air when he pressed a firm swipe against the pearl. 

Your eyes flicked open when his hands vanished from your skin and a soft clink chimed through the air. Glancing down you watched him sink to his knees, his hand pushed your legs open.

“Wai-” you were cut off by his tongue flicking over your clit. The sensation made you jerk and shudder. Your hands immediately flew to grip his hair, tugging gently while his tongue rolled over your clit.

You leaned back, squeezing your eyes shut while the pleasure tugged at your mind. Your toes curled when his teeth grazed the sensitive area, hips itching to grind into his face.

“Ushi~ Ushi~ please...more.” your words were smothered by the shirt still in your mouth but he responded with a hearty suck letting you know you’d been heard.

You bulked, feeling something warm spread over your stomach and drip down thighs. Looking down you saw honey glistening over your skin and Ushi’s tongue licking it off your clit. 

You nearly came from the visual alone. His olive eyes shut tight, a small wrinkle forming in his brow as he focused. His fingers gripped your thighs pulling them over his shoulders so he could properly bury his face in your cunt. 

He sucked vigorously while his tongue flicked and twirled around the bud. You squirmed and writhed as the tension in your body rose, your hips bucking into his mouth while your hands pushed his head down. You could feel his grunts and groans vibrating against your clit, adding just another sensation to torture you.

“Wait- I- I’m going to-” you moaned loudly, just barely managing to keep the shirt held tight in your mouth. The tension in your body reaching its peak and falling flat in a wave of white hot pleasure. You flopped backwards, your back arching against the cold marble countertop. 

You twitched and groaned, feeling him lick you clean with long hot swipes of his tongue. His tongue left your cunt to lick your thighs clean, carrying the routine to your stomach licking all the sticky honey off with broad strokes that left you with a warm pool of arousal growing in your stomach. 

You closed your eyes for a second before you sniffed, the air smelled burnt. Jumping up you pushed Ushi’s head away from you, screeching loudly.

You rushed to the stove quickly turning it off before removing the pots and pans from the heated burners. 

“It's ruined.” you pouted, poking the now charred coal lump that used to be called chicken.

Two arms wrapped around your waist pulling you flush against a hard back.

“Does it matter?” His voice was flat and you tilted your head up to look at him, trying to gauge how he annoyed he was.

“Well, Yeah! It was going to be super yummy!” you pouted, turning around in his arms to face his chest. 

He grabbed your hips, hoisting you up into the air. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his middle. You faltered at the hunger burning in his eyes, a hot pool of need settling in the bottom of your stomach again.

His lips fell on yours once again, he tasted like the honey he’d just licked off of you. Your arms pulled you closer to his chest while your fingers tugged at the ends of his hair, loving the soft grunts he gave when you did.

“I changed my mind, it doesn’t matter.” breaking from the kiss you moved to suck on his neck. Doing your best to leave as many dark marks as you could. “In case you were wondering, my bedroom’s the last door at the end of the hall.” you whispered in his ear before turning to suck on the skin below. 

He was down the hall in five seconds flat, carrying you with a firm grip on your ass. He kicked the door open with his foot, kicking it shut behind him.

He dropped you unceremoniously on the bed, you bounced when you hit the mattress, flailing your arms around wildly.

“Whyyyyy!” you whined loudly at the rude landing, attempting to get your bearings back after having your world suddenly drop from under you.

Suddenly his hands were on your waist, flipping you over. Your shirt fell down around your neck when he pulled your hips up. Your fingers scrambled to clench fists around the sheets of the bed as his tongue plunged in.

You could feel his nose pressed flush against your skin, his tongue massaging its way deeper inside. You squeaked and squealed, squirming against the grip on your thighs. Your mind and body were conflicted on whether to pull away or push back into him.

You buried your face in the mattress, biting down on your lip to hide a loud moan when he flicked your clit with one finger. A sharp slap to your left cheek had you jerking up, gasping in surprise and pain.

“Don’t hide.” he bit down on the back of your thigh with a loud growl, His fingers taking over for his tongue that was now licking the angry red teeth marks in your thigh. 

You bit down on your fist when he slid his tongue back in his fingers moving to run circles over your clit. Another sharp smack had you crying out and clenching around his tongue.

“Let me hear.” His voice sounded strained and heavy. 

He rubbed the red hand print, his thumb pressing down to spread your cheeks so he could bury himself even closer to your core. His tongue pushed up against your walls, making you jerk and shudder around him.

“Ushi~” you whimpered, back arching, pushing your hips back into his hands.

His tongue pushed ruthlessly against your sweet spot, his right hand giving a painful smack to your other cheek. 

With one more thrust of his tongue you reached that blinding peak again. Your toes curled, feet pushing against the bed heedlessly. You clenched and shuddered, gasping for breath while he continued to eat through your bliss. Your mind lost itself in the waves of pleasure that washed over.

You immediately rolled onto your back when he released your hips. You laid back, letting your fog filled mind clear while you watched Ushi wipe his slick covered face on his arm. 

Sitting up you reached out and laced your fingers through the belt loops of his pants. Pulling him closer you nuzzled your face against the bugle of his pants. 

Looking up at him with big doe eyes you bit the metal zipper. You tugged the hem of his shirt, pushing your hand underneath to run over his stomach. 

He yanked his shirt off throwing it off to some random corner, pulling yours off you flung it in the same general direction. Your thumb flicked the button of his pants free while you pulled the zipper down with your teeth.

You let the pants fall to the floor with a soft thud, licking up the underside of his shaft through his boxers. He was big, much bigger than you had planned for.

You pulled down the boxers letting them fall alongside his pants. You placed a soft kiss at his base before running your tongue up his shaft again this time without any barriers. 

He sucked in a breath when you reached his tip, sucking on it while your tongue rolled over it in your mouth. Steeling yourself, you bobbed your head down to take him as far as you could manage. Your hands taking care of whatever you couldn’t handle with your mouth. 

Drool dribbled down your chin as you bobbed, your throat clenching around him every time you went down. His hands clenched your hair and his deep moans told you just how much he was holding back from pounding you. 

You forced yourself to push him deeper, gagging slightly when you did. You could hear him straining to keep his breath steady every time your teeth grazed him. 

You dropped your hands to his thighs when you felt his hips start to twitch and the hands in your hair grip tighter.

Shoving your head down he thrust down your throat. You let out small throaty groans as he pistoned into your mouth. Drool dripping down your chin to land on your thighs as you gagged and shuddered against him. 

He shoved down your throat once more, releasing while the ache in your jaw and arousal pooling between your legs reached unbearable peaks.

You sputtered, gasping for air when he pulled out of your mouth. Cum dripped from your mouth while you panted, lungs desperate for air. 

He gently pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear before moving to cup your jaw, his eyes suddenly filled with something soft. “Honey…” his voice was barely above a whisper, if it hadn’t been so quiet in the room you would of missed it.

You froze for a second, brain needing a minute to process the utterly heart melting nickname you just received. 

Wiping the cum off your chin, you leaned back on the bed opening your legs. Taking your now cum coated fingers you spread your lips for him. You rubbed a small circle over your clit with your middle finger, leaving a layer of cum behind when you removed it 

“Fuck me.”

Jolting forward he grabbed your hips and slammed into you. You pressed your head back into the bed, pain and pleasure shooting through you as his cock stretched you out.

He threw your leg over his shoulder, giving you just enough time to adjust before starting to pull back out.

One hand anchored itself on his neck, nails clawing into the skin under them. Your other hand was wrapped around the forearm sitting next to your head, supporting his weight.

Turning your head you started sucking on his wrist while he began to ruthlessly pound you. You moaned louder with each thrust into your aching core, back arching off the bed involuntarily. 

You bit into the skin of his wrist, sucking and licking at the red mark you left behind. The heat in your stomach spread out over your body, building more and more with each bone rattling thrust he pushed into your cunt. 

Hooking your arms around his shoulders you pulled him down to crash into your lips. You sucked and nipped at his bottom lip, sloppily working your tongue into his mouth.

Your nails dug into his back on a particularly powerful thrust that sent electric waves of pleasure shooting through you.

With a loud grunt he lifted you into the air, one arm wrapped around your back while the other supported your weight under you. Slamming your back against the door to the room, he bit down on your shoulder. He let out a loud feral moan when you clenched around him in response. Your nails ripped into his back with each thrust, moans of his name filtered through your lips like water trickling through a stream.

Your name ripped through the air like a shot as he gave you one last thorough pounding before cumming deep inside your core. You could feel yourself peaking alongside him, heavy clouds filling your brain with ecstasy. His lips smashed against yours in a sloppy, hunger filled kiss. His tongue taking over your mouth while he grunted and groaned, pushing out a few more thrusts.

The next morning you woke to warm arms, soft blue sunlight and a very loud buzzing. You groaned, rolling closer into Ushi’s chest trying your best to ignore the buzzing and aching of your body. 

Sighing you gave up, shimmying out of his arms to pad across the room. Looking the source of the obnoxiously loud vibrating. 

Eyeing Ushi’s pants abandoned on the floor, you searched the pockets. You pulled out his vibrating phone, wrinkling your nose at the annoying device. Hitting the decline button you put it back in the pocket, not bothering to check who was calling.

You pursed your lips, looking at the lump still sleeping soundly on your bed despite you being wide awake. 

Lifting the covers at the end of the bed you crawled in. You paused for a moment, eyes sweeping over his bare legs before deciding that yes, you should definitely wake him up. 

You gently pushed against his hip, rolling him onto his back for better access. 

Hovering over his cock you opened your mouth, letting your saliva drip down over his shaft. You slid your palm over the limp shaft, spreading your spit over it while you brought your mouth down to suck on his balls. Your tongue ran over the skin in quick strokes while you sucked. 

Your thumb rubbed circles over the tip of his already semi hardened cock. A loud groan followed the bed shifting. 

A large hand pressed down on your head before the covers were yanked off your head, leaving you to look up at Ushi’s sleep riddled face twisted in confused pleasure. 

“Morning~” you hummed happily, removing your mouth from him with a loud wet pop. you slid your hand down replacing your thumb with your mouth. Bobbing down abruptly earning you a deep husky groan.

He leaned back into the pillows, his fingers lacing through your hair as you bobbed. His eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly open as he gasped softly. 

You pressed your tongue against the underside of his shaft while you bobbed, hands stroking everything that your mouth couldn’t take. 

He pushed down on your head, cumming deep in your throat with a rumbling growl. 

Sitting back on your knees you swallowed, licking your lips clean of any leftover cum. You watched him sit up, sleep casting its long shadow over his face. 

You flopped over on the bed while he got up, your legs splaying out over the sheets dramatically. 

“Someone called you by the way.” Pointing at the pile of clothes on the floor you rolled over, letting your eyes flutter shut for a moment of rest.

Your moment didn’t end up lasting very long because the very next second you were being pulled over onto your back and having your legs spread by warm hands. 

Your eyes jolted open to stare at Ushi’s head dipping between your legs again.

His fingers slipped inside without any resistance, you were already soaking wet from your venture under the covers. Tongue dancing over your throbbing clit as he sucked away, your hand buried in his hair tugging whenever he hit your sweetest spots. 

Your back arched off the bed with a heavy moan just as the annoying buzzing from earlier started again. You huffed, throwing an arm over your face.

Straightening, Ushi fetched his phone. Glancing at the screen briefly before picking up with a grunt. 

You could hear a voice on the other line but couldn’t make out a word of what was being said, only hearing Ushi’s lukewarm responses.

You jerked, feeling your legs being spread once again. Before you could even react, Ushi had shoved himself inside you. Slowly thrusting with one hand on your hip, the other still holding the phone to his ear. His eyes were glued to your face, watching you bite down on your arm to stop from moaning with each thrust. 

His hand slid over your hip following the curve of your thigh till his thumb landed to rub your clit. Your hips arched up off the bed and you let out a long whine despite biting down on your arm. 

You could hear the person on the phone pause their rant for a moment after your slip up. 

You turned to bury your face in a pillow when he pressed his thumb down again. Hoping that the small whimpers that escaped were muffled enough to be ignored.

You heard Ushi mumble something before dropping the phone on the bed but you were far too focused on staying silent to listen properly.

You gasped, pulling away from the pillow when you felt a hot tongue lash at your breast. He pinched the nipple between his teeth, rolling it between them as he sucked.

His thrusts were kinder than last nights but they still sent shocks of pleasure shooting through your system. Your toes curled and muscles clenched with each thrust that jolted through you.

Pretty soon you were both heaving, dripping with sweat and cum as you came down off your highs. 

You sat up watching him scour the room for his clothes, you weren’t sure if your legs were willing to hold you up anymore.

“Do…you have to go?” you rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. You watched him pause, thinking for a second before nodding. “Oh okay, must be important.” you shrugged, crawling across the bed to your side table. 

You scribble your number on a random receipt you had sitting on the table before crawling over to the end of your bed gesturing for him to take it. “Just if you ever feel like seeing me again.” you burned bright red, staring down at your hands clasped together in your lap.

His fingers slipped under your chin, lifting your head so you could meet him in a hungry kiss that had your head spinning. He left your bruised lips to bite your neck, sucking the teeth marks until the skin underneath turned dark purple.

“I will.”


End file.
